Princess of Fire, Welcome to our Family
by appa-appa-momo
Summary: Zuko's uncle finds a little girl, in the woods. Alone, hurt and abandoned. Kicked out of her village because she was different, can he get his nephew to care for this young girl? Maybe she changes his heart. Maybe a certain water bender can help. Zutara! R/R Rated T for later on. Waring charater deaths happen in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to: Princess of Fire, Welcome to our Family. **

**Zuko's uncle, finds a little girl, in the woods. Alone, hurt and abandoned. Kicked out of her village because she was different, can he get his nephew to care for this young girl? Maybe she changes his heart. Maybe a certain water bender can help. Zutara! Please Review.**

**Rated T for later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender...**

**Iroh's POV**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I had to go for a walk, clear my head. My nephew was getting angrier by the second, we had the Avatar cornered on an island, but as always, he escaped. My nephew's obsession of capturing this boy was going too far. The crew and I were getting worried, Zuko had saved their lives, all of them, and they are extremely loyal and kind to him because of that. Because of their loyalty, they were getting concerned for his health, and so was I. I blamed my brother for his obsession, he was the one that had banished him, scared him, and humiliated him in front of his nation. Only able to return if he captures the Avatar. He was in pain, he just wanted to go home, but having to capture the world's last hope to do so was a horrid thing, but I don't think he saw it like that, and I understood. I kept walking; I knew where I was going, we had been to this island before, twice to be parasitic. I sighed, we had been all around the world, and we had travelled to the same places repeatedly. Zuko was lucky he had a crew so understanding and sympatric.

I had been walking for a while now, maybe for an hour now. Then I heard something, I might be old but I could still hear quite well. Was someone crying? I started to walk in the direction of the crying, I was a little curious. I walked though the bushes, to find a little girl, was she the one crying? I slowly walked up to her from behind; then I cleared my throat so she would turn around. She looked at me, only sadness was in her eyes. I smiled sadly at her and walked closer to her, but as I did she backed away, a scared look covered her face.

"Hello, there. I'm not going to hurt you." I bent down as far as I could. I was old. Therefore, I could not go too far. "Don't be scared, it's alright." She stopped backing away from me and sniffled. "What your name?" I asked, she didn't answer. "My name is Iroh, of the fire nation. Dragon, of the West. I laughed slightly at the title.

"Your Fire nation?" She asked a little shaky. I nodded and smiled, it wasn't anything to be proud of but there you go. I was from fire nation.

"Me too." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"There are no fire nation villages round here... how are you here?" I asked a little concerned. She just shook her head and looked at the ground. If I knew anything, it was to never pressure someone to tell you something. My nephew. I sighed. My nephew was never going to learn how to… My head shot up. I had an idea; a sly smile came upon my face.

"Why don't you come back to my ship for something to eat and drink? You must be hungry, and your all-soaking wet."

"That would be lovely." She replied. Smiling a little.

"How old are you?" I asked a little curious.

"I'm six in two weeks." She answered proudly." I laughed a little.

"Alright are you coming?" I asked finally getting up, oh Agni that hurts. She just nodded. My nephew was going to kill me.

**Zuko's POV**

"Helmsman, where's the nearest port?"

"North-West of here, sir."

"Jee, where the hell is my uncle?"

"Coming up the ramp now, sir." I nodded. Finally, were in the world had he been? I walked up to where the ramp was, to see my uncle coming up it. I glared at him, and he knew why.

"I went for a walk Prince Zuko that's all." I rolled my eyes he was always going for walks. I looked down to see a little girl,

_who was that? _I looked back up at him with a questioned look on my face. "Ahh, Prince Zuko, this is..." I looked at her, but she just shook her head.

"Uncle, why is this little girl here?" Jee was knelling down and talking to the girl.

Prince Zuko I found her in the wood, the best we can do is give her some food and a good night's rest. And-"

"... And then what, uncle?" He sighed.

"We could least help her find her parents." I sighed.

"Fine" I looked down at the girl, she was talking to Jee.

_Agni please help me. _I sighed again.

After a while, Jee stood up. "I'll get the guest room ready," Jee said breaking my thoughts.

"Very impressive. Six years old and talking like a ten year old. I just nodded, I wasn't in the mood.

"Zuko" I looked up at my uncle. "Why don't you take her to the mess hall, she's could uses something to eat."

"Fine uncle" I relied annoyed.

_Great, I had to babysit a child. _That was not on top of my to do list.

**(Money- face's ship)**

"Sir, we are approaching port Shag-ki. We need to get more supplies." The guard said nervously.

"Yes, yes and be quick about it," I snapped. Why do these idiots surround me?

**(Zuko's ship)**

"This way", I motioned her to follow me to the mess hall. Why did I have to do this? Why did uncle even want to help this girl?

_Whoa, Zuko a bit too far. _

_"_Whats your name then?"

"I don't know, I guess I don't have one" I felt my heart tighten a bit.

"Why?"

"Can I tell you after I've eaten, Please?"

_Polite and well mannered. Good._ I just nodded.

I opened the door to the great dinning hall, well that's what the men called it. "Can we sit over by him, please." She was pointing at my uncle, I smiled.

"Of coarse you can."

_Just act nice, make uncle happy. _She smiled. She started over to him. "Morning Jee".

"Morning sir, and there is no new news on Zhao at the moment, sorry, sir".

"Fine, but get some soon I need to know what he up to".

"Yes, sir," and with that he walked away. I walked over to the private table where my uncle, and I sat, Jee sat here if he wasn't on guard duty.

"Ah Prince Zuko we need to give this lovely young lady a name, don't we." I just shrugged and grunted. I couldn't care less. I had more important things to worry about than a girl's name.

_Harsh even coming from you. _

I sighed. "How about Akemi, she a bright child I guess". I said. More or less trying to get my uncle off my back.

"Also, beautiful." Iroh pitch in. I just made a humming noise.

"I had a brother, named Hideki, but they told me he had run away because he didn't want to see me, but the other children told me that they had killed him. I chocked on my tea

_What!_

"Who?" I asked. I was trying to make my uncle happy.

"My village," I was shocked, why would a fire nation village do that-

"I though you were fire nation." My uncle asked.

"I am." My mother was fire nation and my father was too, we were not the richest and my father once help this man, I don't know why and they offered them a place in the village, everything was going fine they said until I was born. Once I was born my father went off to war, and was killed by some earth bender, so my mother killed herself wanting to be with my father. The other villages knew I was a bender so once they had the chance they kicked me out and said if I ever came back again they would kill me."

I was shocked, what kind of village would do that- She crying...

"Zuko why don't you walk Akemi to her room, she could use some rest". I just nodded. I stood up and monitored Akemi to follow me. We were halfway way down the hallway before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for crying." She coughed a little, I sighed.

_Don't go being an ass Zuko, she's a child._

_"_Don't worry about, I understand."

_Be nice. Nice. _I opened her bedroom door for her.

"Here you go, be ready in an hour."

_That's it Zuko be nice._

_"_Thank you sir." Still shocked.

"Just call me um-"

_Say it! She's a child you idiot don't get her calling you sir or prince that just harsh even on your standards._

_Shut up!_

_Stop arguing with me and finish the sentence..._

"Are you ok?" She asked, she sounded worried.

I smiled.

_You have to do that more often._

_Shut up._

"Never mind".

I walked away.

**(On Appa) Katara POV**

"Aang we need to stop for supplies soon." I said a bit worried about our food shortage. "Sokka ate it all" I quickly added in. Aang just laughed my brother gave me a glare.

"Great, we can stop at Shang-Ki one of the biggest markets in the world". I laughed.

"Alright, Aang. Head for, Shag-ki". I told him, he smiled.

"Ok Appa, yip, yip."

My brother was searching for food in a bag with Momo, I couldn't help but laugh because there was nothing in there.

"Do you think Zuko will be there?" Aang asked. Sokka pulled his head from the bag to answer.

"Nah. Aang we haven't seen him in days." My brother answer simply, I gave him a look.

"How do you know?" I said crossing my arms. "Wait I already know the answer your instincts told you." He glared at me.

"Shut up Katara." He snapped. Aang and I just laughed.

**Chapter 1 done. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Ok chapter 2, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. :) As always I do not own A:TLA. Well on with the story, hope you enjoy. :)**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

**(On Zuko's ship)**

"Nephew have you seen Akemi? I can't find her." I sighed, and nearly slammed the map on the table.

_I don't need this right now, for the love of Agni!_

_Be calm, be calm. _I breathed in and out a few time and calmed myself.

"She's in her room uncle, where I put her ten minutes ago. I told you that five minutes ago." He must be losing his mind how could he have forgotten that fast.

"That's the thing Prince Zuko, she isn't in there. I want you to go and look for her please, we will be arriving in port in just under fifty minutes, and I want to make sure she's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine uncle." I was trying so hard to get out of this, but it wasn't going to work anytime soon, because he gave me the look; the look that said.

_Nephew I am so old and I need you to do this one thing for me. _I sighed, he usually only used that when he wants more tea, and last time we ended up with no money. Stupid tea.

"Fine, I'll go look for her, but this means your not getting anymore tea at this port." He nodded. I smirked. First off, I checked her room, not there. Mess hall, not there. I looked all over this dammed ship, nothing where the hell- Lee! I walked out to the deck, down the open corridor, to where the rhinos were kept, there she was, with Lee. Thank Agni.

_She safe thank Agni._

_What do you care? She a poor little girl from a village, that doesn't even care for her, you could hand her over they would pay you a small fortune..._

_Don't even think about that, I'm not like my father._

_Sure your not it's not like you're his son or anything not like anyone in your nation cares about you. That something you got in common with the girl._

_Shut up! My uncle cares. _I was starting to get pissed off at this.

_No he doesn't don't you see?_

_See, what?_

_He is using you. Ever since his son died. You were never that close before, he never loved you, he just misses his son, no one cares about you. No one. _He was right... no I was right no one cared, I sighed and left the girl with Lee she was happy. I walked back up the wooden stairs to find my uncle playing Pio sho with Jeriffe. (A/N I don't know how to spell that, sorry.)

"Did you find her nephew?" I just said she was with Lee seeing the rhinos; she would be fine there, until we reach port. I walked off deck.

**(Monkey face's ship) A/N Man I hate this guy, but he doses make a story more... well horrid.**

"Sir, we will reach port in ten minutes sir." I nodded, I did not bother facing the idiot, I knew Prince Zuko would be there and this time he was going to walk out of that port alive. I smirked, nor will the Avatar.

**(Back with Zuko)**

"Sir, do you think there something wrong with your nephew?" Jeriffe asked a little concurred. Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"There will always be something wrong with Zuko, and the sad truth is... is that he will never be-"

"Land-ho." The helmsman shouted.

They had arrived at port Shag-ki and it couldn't of been at a worse time than this.

**I know, I know it's short and I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was so busy... Well hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Ok chapter 3, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. :) As always I do not own A:TLA. Well on with the story, hope you enjoy. :)**

**(With Zuko) **

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I hated shopping, not because my uncle had made us bankrupted a few times, no. I hated it because people stared at my face, my scar. I sighed. Akemi was walking next to my uncle, he was telling her about tea. I rolled my eyes sometimes that's all he would talk about. I found it annoying; the crew were used to it, but Akemi... She looked interested. I was kind of shocked by this, but it kept her quite and away from me at least.

We walked down the poor street it was only made of mud and something else I didn't want to know. I felt a tug on my arm, I looked down to see it was Akemi, I sighed and looked back down at her waiting for to speak.

"Uncle Iroh told me to walk with you, is that alright?" She asked in her tiny voice, I was a little shocked by her politeness; she spoke like a mature child, going on a teenager. Strange. I just nodded. I just hope she didn't try to make conversation with me, I'm not good with that. We had stopped at every market stool because of you know who. The men could tell I was getting annoyed.

Lee walked up to me he had a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Lee?"

"Sir, Zhao here." My body went numb.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I stated to panic, I was worried for Akemi safety and no not like a father daughter kind of thing, but she's a child and she could get badly hurt kind of thing. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Would you like me to take her back to the ship?"

"How far out is he?" I asked.

"Quite far he only just entered, but there more news. The Avatar is here."

"Ok, don't go for the Avatar this time just concentrate on staying away from Zhao and keeping yourselves safe. Make sure Reo is safe I promise his mother he wouldn't get hurt. Understood. They both nodded. "Good". They walked away.

"Who's Reo?" Akemi asked.

"He's my youngest crew member. I didn't even look at her; I was looking for any signs of Zhao. "Come on I'm taking you back to the ship. She nodded.

(With Zhao. AKA: Monkey Face)

"Fine them all; kill all Zuko's crew if you can, and make sure Zuko is dead. Then capture the Avatar alive!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, today is going to be a glory day for the fire nation in this war and I'm going to be responsible for it, this can't get any better.

(Back with Zuko and Akemi)

"Sir is every thing alright, that was a bit to fast for a market trip?"

"Zhao's here" The solider sighed.

"Agni help us all!"

I agreed.

"Akemi, stay with Reo"

"Okay." She chimed. "Hello"

"Hello sweetie, what your name?"

"Akemi" She told him, Reo looked up at me.

"Where Zhao then?" He asked me

"I don't know..."

"Who's Zhao?" Akemi asked sweetly. Reo gave her a sad smile.

"An evil man."

(With Aang, Katara and Sokka)

"Aang where are we going?" He shrugged.

"I don't know Katara" he laughed a little. "I think were lost.

"You think? I know." I rolled my eyes.

"We have our supplies, let go find…" Aang didn't let my brother finish.

"What that noise?" I couldn't hear anything.

"It sounds like fighting!" A blink of an eye and Aang was gone.

"Aang wait!" I tried to call him back. We just stood there confused after a couple of minutes we stated to run after him. We found him behind and jar. "Aang what are you doing?"

"Fire nation, there fighting each other it might be Zuko and Zhao, they hate each other. I think Zuko is actually winning by some miracle. It might be because he saved me from Zhao.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Probley to get Aang for himself." Sokka snapped. Aang shook his head.

"No, I don't think so I think there's another reason.

**I'm so sorry it took so long. So please review I'll get the next one done by Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know it took so long but my laptop broke and then I had no internet. Bad week you know. ;) This chapter will be longer. :) So, chapter 4. Enjoy. :) **

Reo laughed, he was talking with Akemi every time he laughed she would giggle. I knew he was faking the laugh but he was only trying to make Akemi happy. I tried not to smile but it was getting harder every time she smiled. In the end I ended up smiling. I looked over at Li, he was leaning against the ships side and talking to one of the other crew, just like Zhao wasn't here. I sighed but he was, why? I had lost fifteen good men, men that had families. Families that loved them cared even if the other nations hated them. Their families loved them, families, I had to tell that their husbands, sons, daughter, wives, sisters, brothers had been killed. The worst thing about this is that I couldn't say it to their faces. I was banished, I had to write them all letters, and I think that would hurt them even more. I sighed, Zhao was gone now. But somehow I had drove him off, I thought that would be impossible, but it happened. The crew and had been amazed. We didn't leave the men where they were, we carried the bodies on the ship and we had a ceremony, we burned their bodies and but them a special vase and we gave them to their families. It was the only thing I could do for them.

"Sir? Are you alright." I looked up at to see Reo looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." He knew I was lying.

"Zuko..."

_How does she know my name?_

_How do you think..._

"Yes Akemi?"

"Can I stand next to you?" I looked at her funny.

"Sure."

"Thank you." That made me smiled a little.

"Reo...?"

"Yes sir."

"Um... Could you send these letters to their... families, I can't do it anymore," I looked away.

"Of course Zuko." He smiled sadly at me and bowed a little. I felt someone grab my hand, I looked down. Akemi was holding my hand.

"It's ok." I smiled at her, it was hard and I didn't want to but I couldn't stop smiling at her. I didn't like it but I was. She smiled back; she could light up a whole room...

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." She skipped away over to Li.

(Aang and the Gang.)

"Why would they be fighting each other? Their both fire nation." Katara asked kind of sadly.

"They both hate each other." I told her.

"Why?"

"Long story short. Zuko saved me from Zhao, and now Zhao after him for betraying the fire nation. I really think the fire nation betrayed him." I ended sadly.

"Why would he save you?"

"I don't know?" I sighed sadly.

"Sir? We lost of forty men." The man said, he was so scared...

"How could we lose so many to HIM?!"

"And we lost the... Avatar."

"GET OUT!" The man ran for his life.

"That banished brat and that boy will be mine." I growled out loud.

**I say it's going to get longer but it doesn't I'm sorry I will not stop until the next chapter is over a 1000 words! No way... :) I promise. I know I keep say that. But I promise... it will.:) Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm doing this chapter early for Gretccheen and thank you for everyone that reviewed, it keeps me going so, well chapter 5, enjoy.**

(Zuko)

To see my uncle so sad, in such pain tore me apart, even with my stone cold heart, even with my mood swings. I showed the pain and the sorrow that I felt for my uncle, this was the day he lost his son. He lost his son in Ba sing se... He was a great general, the general of the fire nation. When I was young, a child he was my hero. In some way he still was. I knocked on his door hoping he would answer.

"Uncle? I know you're in there." I opened the door; he was sat on the bed, staring into space. I sighed. "Uncle, are you alright?"

_That a stupid question._

_Shut up. I'm only trying to help._

_Don't you see? He does not want your help..._

_Shut up, NOW!_

I left him alone.

Akemi was still with Lee and Reo, she was playing some kind of game with them, I didn't know what but I didn't care right know really. I walked up to the decks end and watch the sea splash against the bow of the ship. Maybe that annoying voice in my head was right, he didn't want me. I doubt he even loved me after all I'd done. No one did. I sighed, who would love anyone from the fire nation. We started a war, we killed innocent people... We ruined lives.

"Zuko are you alright?" I looked down to see Akemi staring at me...

"Yes." I didn't want to lie to her... But I did.

"Sir we will be at port Yanhe in two days." I nodded.

"Thank you Li."

"Of course sir."

We had been on this ship for more than two years now. We only discovered the Avatar about two months ago. It was all a waste. I didn't want to chase a little boy around the world, the last hope for the world, the last hope of stopping this damned war. I hated this war and so many of my crew did as well. Most of my crew were married, they had families, wives and children. They couldn't see them because of me... Because I opened my mouth, they always said that I had saved them and they would be forever loyal... I still felt guilty, guilty because I kept them away from their families and friends. They didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" I turned around. "What is it?"

"The Avatar's here..."

"What?!"

"... I don't know sir."

I walked out past to the back of the ship; he was just standing there...

"Avatar...? What in the world are you doing here?" I was shocked. So shocked.

"Look I wanted to talk to you that's all."

"Here? Now! Why didn't my guards arrest you?"

"They understood. That's all; I just want to talk to you."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you...?"

"I don't know but I know, you don't want to catch me and hand me over to you father."

"How the hell-" damn it.

"Because I know a lot about you.

"How?"

"You're great, great grandfather Avatar Roku." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"What..?" He laughed.

"Don't worry... I just want to talk..."

I looked at the ground... "Alright... you got ten minutes." I waited for him to start talking. "Just to let you know, I'm just doing this.. Because... Just start talking!" He laughed a little.

"Sure."

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Zhao, and I will promise to keep it a secret."

"Good!" I snapped, he sighed.

"I know..."

"I know what you been through and I'm... sorry..."

"Yeah, well... That's..."

"I can take you to see your mother..." I paused.

"What-?"

"Only once though."

"Why would you do that for me...?"

"Because, you suffered to save these men, men that are better off for it, you do know how grateful their families were don't you?"  
"No... I didn't know..." He smiled when your ready I'll take you to see her.

_WAIT!_

"Avatar, I don't want that from you, if you don't mind if you... you could take my uncle to... to see his son instead?"

He paused,

"Yeah... You know Roku was right about you."  
"Right about what?"

"You're just like your mother... That's one of the kindest thing I think anyone can do for someone... Well you see that island... Bring your uncle there... I'll that him to see his son. You have my word." I looked at the ground.

"Thank you... Aang."

"You're welcome… Zuko."

**Maybe a bit OCC on Zuko's part sorry. Hope you enjoyed it... Please review. :) I know its not a 1000 words but I did try... I'm just so busy, I hardly got time to write this one. But I promised a friend I would so... I did. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

...** Ok I have a little time this weekend to update my stories, thank you for all the reviews... Ok chapter 6 Enjoy...**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I walked back to the main part of the deck, the men were working and fixing the ship up, the ship was named after my mother... So they liked me to see it in top condition. My crew did a lot for me, a little too much at times; they didn't need to really do this. But it made me smile and I think they like it when I smiled, it was very rare too so... I smiled mostly for them. Most of them had fought in Ba sing si along with my uncle. It hurt them to see him like this... Lee had seen his son died with his own two eyes... I think it hurt him as much as it did my uncle.

I walked to the door, I saw Akemi heading towards me, and she was smiling too much to be normal.

"…Zuko..."

"What do you want?" She smiled at me.

"When you go on the island… Can I go with you?"

"…No."

"Oh, please Zuko… Please. I sighed.

"Well, if you walk with Reo I'm sure you can come."

"Thank you Zuko." She hugged me.

"You're welcome."

AANG! How could you do this? This is Zuko…"

"He wants to make his uncle happy, and he saved me."

"So?"

"He been though a lot you know. His…Never mind."

"Aang's right Sokka, he did save him, and he turned down the one chance to see his mother so his uncle could see his son one last time. I think that's the most… Amazing and kindest thing anyone could for anyone. I could never do that. He's very strong."

"How can you stand up for him?" Aang sighed.

"You know why." Aang snapped.

"Avatar?" We looked behind us, to see Zuko with a little girl and his uncle. The little girl was hiding behind Zuko leg. "He's ready... And no I didn't tell him, what it was about…" I smiled.

I told Iroh to come with me Sokka wanted to come along to make sure nothing happened. I rolled my eyes.

**KAT POV:**

Zuko sat down with the girl, there was another guard. Zuko was talking with the little girl; I don't know what he was saying. It sounded kind of sweet. He was smiling I had never seen him smile before. It was nice, he didn't even look at me, he was interested he looked more interested in the little girl.

I walked up to them. He looked at me.

"Can I see her?" He nodded

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Akemi miss." I smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Five." I was shocked. "Can I show you my fire bending…?" She looked at Zuko. He smiled and nodded.

"If she wants."

"I loved too, can I show you some water bending?"

"Yeah." She smiled. I looked back at Zuko, he seemed very protective of this girl.

"Can I take her to the lake?"

"Yeah, when my uncle comes back, I'll send Reo to come get you." I smiled.

"Sure." This was the side of Zuko I'd never thought I'd see. I could stop thinking about what Aang had said. He was like his mother. Maybe I can get him to open up…

_And how do you plan to do that_? I'll think of something, I took Akemi hand and took her to the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

**...OMG I haven't updated this story in over a year I'm so sorry... I have had writer block for both of my stories! But, now I'm back and ready to go... Just got an A in my English, not meaning to show off... ;) So this should be better... Wow. Yeah so here's chapter 7 for you.**

**Sorry once again.**

* * *

I looked over at Reo, he looked very worried, hurt even. What was wrong with him? Oh, I knew he cared for the girl but she had only been gone twenty minutes. Still I think I knew why, but I wasn't sure, not yet.

He had lost both his mother, sister and his younger brother to this war. He cared for Akemi, but he really shouldn't be worried, yet... however, I could understand.

Yes, I did trust that girl... Katara was it? It shocked even me, but Akemi seemed to like her, so I didn't have a problem with it... yet. Anyway even thought Akemi did like her, why? Should I? She was my enemy. She was a water tribe peasant and she was a water bender... and I was a fire bender. It's not normal. Right?

I looked back at Reo; he was looking over at the river. He looked quite scared. He reminded me of someone... that little boy... what the hell was his name?! Oh, right. Aang. He remained me of him. Reo was quite young, lost everything at an even younger age. He had been though more than I had, but he never mentioned it. He just put a smile on his face and got on with it. Why couldn't I do that? Smile, smile when I wanted too.

Speaking of which, I hope my uncle was okay. I could have seen my mother, after so long... I sighed; my uncle deserved it more than I ever did. He had loved me though everything. Been there for me, even though the tea got on my nerves I knew he was only trying his best... So, I owed him one. He deserved it.

Even if it stopped me from seeing my mother. Now, he could see his son- even if it was one last time. I smiled, I felt happy with myself, I did something that my father would never do, and I knew I was better that him. I knew... but I could accept it.

The Avatar had been gone for a long time now, with my uncle... I hope he was alright. If he wasn't... someone was going to get hurt...

No! I'm not my father.

_Yes you are! Think about it, the only way he's ever going to love you again is when you turn into him. You have the Avatar it your grasp! Take it while you still can... you know you want too._

_No! Leave me alone...you bastard!_

_It not wise to call yourself that... you know._

_SHUP UP!_

_Fine, but just think about it._

I did, I thought about it, then I thought about my mother, my uncle... what would they think? I sighed, what was the point? I didn't see one anymore.

"Sir, are you alright?" I looked up to see Reo had finally turned around and he was looking at me. He looked worried, again.

"Yeah, I'm fine... you?" He gave me a funny look, but somehow managed to smile over his worried look.

"Fine, fine." He turned around.

"Why you so worried? She's fine... she with that girl."

"It's not that I'm worried about." He looked like he was shaking.

"So...?"

"Zhao." He answered simply before I could finish my question, but now I understood. Who wouldn't worry if that monkey-faced bastard was looming around somewhere?

"I see." I looked away from him.

"What?!" I looked back up at him.

"I know what he did... everyone does, you're scared, and anyone would be if that had to see... what you saw. I kind of understand, you know?" He nodded. Smiled at little in the process.

"I'm going to see if their alright." He stood up. Worried again.

"Yeah, I'll go see if I can find my uncle. See if he's alright.

He walked off, I felt that boy and I didn't feel much for anyone. Except my uncle. But that's different.

_How?_

* * *

Longer and more exciting next chapter and I **Promise** to update more quickly on both my stories next time. Wow, you did have to wait long.

Sorry guys.

Best wishes,

appa-appa-momo. :)


End file.
